


Hiraeth

by Rdcallisto



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: College, Other, latenights, lovemyself, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rdcallisto/pseuds/Rdcallisto
Summary: Astraea Dallarosa is a college freshman struggling to keep her grades up and her apartment. Working late and finishing homework at the last minute. Her best friend helps her through those tough times and her with his.





	Hiraeth

Astraea

Monday

The clock on the nightstand, next to my bed shone in red serial killer numbers '12:09 a.m.'. Taking a deep breath I stare at the ceiling and worry about school. Worry about my future and wonder why I'm living paycheck to paycheck. Sighing, I start to run my hand through my hair, detangle strands stuck together. Okinawa by 92914 plays. Closing my eyes I imagine myself on the beach, walking and picking up small seashells along the way. It was serene and peaceful, with the water swaying back and forth. The sun shining from above, clouds blocking it every once and a while and a soft breeze tickling my skin. Once the song ended Callisto got up from her spot and cuddled next to me. Smiling I stroke her back. Purring, she snuggles into my neck. Sighing in content, I don’t move so I won't wake her. With my mind running with 'what if's' I stay up. Not being able to sleep I get out from bed and decide to clean. Callisto curls into herself, as my presence leaves her a little cold. I start by putting all the laundry I find on the floor in the basket in the closet. Once Meet me in Amsterdam by RINI is over My Favorite Clothes by the same artist plays.

Thirsty, I head into the small kitchen with a white tile all over. Grabbing my water bottle on the way I fill that up and head back to my room. Humming I put in my calendar 'laundry' for tomorrow after I get off from school. I look for spare quarters for the machines in my apartment complex. Finding 2 dollars worth I sigh. I'm going to have to wait until my next paycheck. It wasn't a long wait a couple of days until I get a paycheck from the coffee shop I work at. I search for white out in my pencil bag and erase 'laundry' from the calendar.

Sitting on the floor I look around my room. Seeing that it's still a mess I get up and look around once more. My plants are floppy and have some dust covering them and the surrounding area. The desk has dust on some parts. Papers in messy stacks. My phone charger got tangled with my laptop charger. Pencil erasing is on the floor in a small pile. Crumbled papers and coffee cups overfill the tiny trash can. The closet is bulging with clothes. Scratching my head I laugh a little. I am disgusting.

I start with the desk, clearing and untangling messes. Putting my laptop in my bag and everything else, I start to clean the area where my plants lay. Kissing them I tell them sorry and that I love them. I grab a small watering jar and water my plants.

Grabbing the clothes from the closet I put them on the bed where Callisto isn't sleeping. I take the clothes off the hangers and separate all the clothes I usually wear from the ones I don't wear that often. Putting the ones I don't wear anymore in a bag, I decide to donate. I then hang up my clothes. Sighing I look at my trashcan. Picking it up I take it to the trashcan in the kitchen and dump it so I won't have to reline it yet. Washing my hands, I grab my vacuum cleaner. Determined to make this quick I plug in and turn it on trying to get the eraser shavings. Once I finished I hope I didn't wake anyone up.

The Ballad of Cleopatra by The Lumineers plays. I climb on the bed and lay down next to Callisto. I search the bed for my phone. Turning down the volume, I turn on the blue light feature too. Going onto social media I scroll through, liking and sharing things that I like or seem funny. At 1 am I post Dear someone. It's me talking about what I did today. I uploaded pictures I took months ago when I was mentally stable and loved myself. The pictures are of nature and sunsets. I tell anyone reading to take care of themselves. To eat, sleep and stay hydrated!

It was a good message but I don't even do those things anymore. I'm a freshman in college who decided to lose contact with my family. I'm taken out of my trance when Sleep on the Floor by the Lumineers plays. Running my hands through my hair I keep scrolling, sharing and liking.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story, so, please give me feedback!  
> It's currently 11:30 pm and I haven't worked on the presentation that's due on Wednesday. :) I think I'm just going to sleep and then work tomorrow. I don't know, we'll see what happens. I'll probably finish it last minute or something. I don't really like this class so that most likely will happen. Anyways, have a good day or night! Make sure to take care of yourself!


End file.
